


Anon and Angel Fansketches (For LazBriar)

by LadyNoirElf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: Some artwork for the talented LazBriar and her Hazbin hotel stories featuring Angel Dust and his loveable thief, Anonymous.Check out their series starting with the title "The Thief, The Spider, and The Hotel".Anon belongs to LazBriarAngel belongs to VivziepopArt belongs to me
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Anon and Angel Fansketches (For LazBriar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazBriar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/gifts).



How Anon looks in my mind. don't know why but I picture him to be some suave dude, Angel is in the back just loving it.

The two Husbands just having a little dance together.

Tired after a romp in the sheets~

**Author's Note:**

> The song Anon is singing is "I'm the member of the Midnight Crew". I just picture him singing this to Angel sometimes.


End file.
